theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man (2008)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Iron Man [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man Tony Stark] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Downey,_Jr. Robert Downey, Jr.]) is the head of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stark_Industries Stark Industries], a major military contracting company he inherited from his father. Even though Stark is an inventive genius and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Child_prodigy wunderkind], he is also a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Player_(dating)#Male_promiscuity playboy]. One day, while his father's old partner,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Monger Obadiah Stane] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Bridges Jeff Bridges]), takes care of day-to-day operations, Stark flies to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_in_Afghanistan_(2001%E2%80%93present) war-torn Afghanistan] with his friend and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Civil-Military_Co-operation#Doctrine military liaison], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lieutenant_Colonel Lieutenant Colonel] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_Machine James Rhodes] a.k.a. "Rhodey" ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terrence_Howard Terrence Howard]), for a demonstration of Stark Industries' new weapon, the "Jericho" [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cluster_bomb missile]. However, Stark is critically wounded in an assault and finds himself the prisoner of an Afghan terrorist group known as the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mandarin_(comics)#Films Ten Rings]. Shrapnel in his chest is kept from entering his heart and killing him by an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electromagnet electromagnet]built by fellow captive [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ho_Yinsen Dr. Yinsen] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaun_Toub Shaun Toub]). The Ten Rings leader, Raza ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Faran_Tahir Faran Tahir]), offers Stark his freedom in exchange for building a Jericho missile for the group, but Tony and Yinsen agree Raza will not keep his word. During his three months of captivity, Stark and Yinsen secretly build a powerful electric generator called an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man%27s_armor#Arc_reactor arc reactor], which will power Stark's electromagnet, and then begin to build a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man%27s_armor#Live-action_films suit of armor] to escape. The Ten Rings attack the workshop when they discover what Stark is doing, and Yinsen fights back to buy Stark time as the suit powers up. The armored Stark battles his way out of the caves and finds the dying Yinsen, who tells him not to waste his life. Stark burns the terrorists' munitions and flies away to crash in the desert, destroying the suit. After being rescued by Rhodes, Stark returns home and announces that his company will no longer manufacture weapons. Stane advises Stark that this may ruin Stark Industries and his father's legacy. In his home workshop, Stark builds an improved version of his suit as well as a more powerful arc reactor for his chest. When Stark makes his first public appearance after his return, reporter [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christine_Everhart Christine Everhart] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leslie_Bibb Leslie Bibb]) informs him that Stark Industries' weapons, including the Jericho, were recently delivered to the Ten Rings and are being used to attack Yinsen's home village. He also learns that Stane is trying to succeed him as head of the company. Enraged, Stark decides to intervene using his now finished suit. In a lengthy and elaborate scene, Stark dons his new armor and then flies to Afghanistan where he saves Yinsen's village and turns Raza's subordinate over to the villagers. While flying home, Stark is shot at by two [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F-22_Raptor F-22 Raptor] fighter jets. He calls Rhodes on his cell phone and reveals his secret identity in an attempt to get the attack called off. Meanwhile, the Ten Rings find the pieces of Stark's prototype suit and meet with Obadiah, who has the group eliminated and has the company's engineers [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reverse_engineering reverse engineer] a new suit from the wreck. Seeking to find any other weapons delivered to the Ten Rings, Stark sends his assistant [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pepper_Potts Virginia "Pepper" Potts] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwyneth_Paltrow Gwyneth Paltrow]) to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hacker_(computer_security) hack] into the company computer system from Obadiah's office. She discovers Obadiah has been supplying terrorists with Stark weaponry and hired the Ten Rings to kill Stark, but the group reneged on the deal upon discovering who the target was. Pepper, soon after, meets with agent [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Coulson Phil Coulson] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clark_Gregg Clark Gregg]) of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D. "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division"], a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-terrorism counter-terrorism] agency, to inform him of Obadiah's activities. Stane's scientists cannot duplicate Stark's arc reactor, so Stane ambushes Stark in his home, using a sonic device to paralyze him and take his arc reactor. Left to die, Stark crawls to his lab and retrieves his original reactor. Potts and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempt to arrest Stane, but are attacked by him in his now functional [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Monger suit]. Stark races to the rescue and fights Stane, but is quickly overpowered without his new reactor to run his suit at full capacity. Stark lures him atop the Stark Industries building and instructs Potts to overload the large arc reactor in the building. This unleashes a massive electrical surge that knocks Stane unconscious, causing him and his armor to fall into the exploding reactor. The next day, the press has dubbed Stark in his armor as "Iron Man". Agent Coulson gives him a cover story to explain the events of the night and Stane's death. At a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Press_conference press conference], Stark starts to tell the cover story given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D., but then announces that he is Iron Man.=